Dinámica
by Yuuna Ushina
Summary: Algunos detalles sucios sobre la vida sexual de dos hombres -gays- adultos. Capítulo único, Yaoi!KaiTakaKai, Semi-AU.


**Nota de Autora**

Hola otra vez!! :D! ¿No están felices de verme? xD!? Vale, vale. No respondan a eso xD! Sólo vine a darme una vuelta para que vean que no estoy TAN muerta y pataleo de vez en cuando.

El presente one-short salió -les juro- que de la nada. De repente se me ocurrió el primer párrafo y el resto se escribió solo. Al igual que el último fic que publiqué, este no tiene historia, _plot_, pero al menos es mas corto y -al contrario de _Tocar Suelo_- esta más orientado al género humorístico.

En fin, ya lo verán por ustedes mismos. Disfruten.

atte

.:Yuu!

**Parings: **Kai/Takao, Takao/Kai.

**Summary:** Algunos detalles sucios sobre la vida sexual de dos hombres (gays) adultos.

**Advertencia: **Yaoi/Shonen-ai!, raiting por lenguaje, situaciones redactadas y porque… ¿no quiero herir la sensibilidad de nadie? o.o? ¡Ah! Y, aquí entre nos, la más importante de todas las advertencias: este fic no está betado, así que si encuentran algún horror ortográfico por ahí, avísenme, ¿vale? :D?

**Disclairmer:** Inserte blah blah aquí.

.

.

.

**DINÁMICA****.**

.

.

**(by Ushina Yuuna)**

.

.

.

El problema entre Kai y Takao es que no pueden mantener una discusión de pareja sin que uno de los dos termine metiendo su polla dentro del trasero del otro. Con fuerza.

Y es de conocimiento público que discuten bastante seguido.

Primero vienen los gritos, después los insultos, después el preludio de una batalla a puñetazos y por último uno de los dos empujando al otro sobre la superficie más cercana sólo para meterle la lengua hasta la garganta.

Sus encuentros sexuales pueden llegar a ser bastante violentos.

La mayoría de las veces Kai afirma a Takao del cabello y se lo tira fuertemente hacia atrás sólo para tener un mejor acceso a su cuello. Luego muerde fuerte, mueve las caderas casi con rabia y comienza a restregarse contra él de forma casi frenética. Takao, por su parte, deja salir un lastimero gemido cuando Kai le tira el cabello, luego otro cuando esos dientes se clavan en su cuello y, para cuando el restregón comienza, ya no existe forma de callarle la boca.

De hecho, más de una de sus discusiones ha comenzado porque Takao es bastante _ruidoso_ al momento del sexo. _Vocal_, podría decirse. Takao siempre separa los labios y gime el nombre de Kai como un loco. Y a Kai le encanta.

Esas discusiones comienzan cuando Kai dice "sí", sólo por el placer de verlo enrojecer hasta las orejas y Takao -avergonzado- dice "no", negando el hecho con ferocidad.

Pero Takao también tiene sus mañas con respecto al sexo.

Así como Kai disfruta de tironearle el cabello y morderle el cuello, Takao ama el asunto de los juegos preliminares. Cuando no se trata de discusiones, se trata de Takao disfrazado de enfermera, Takao disfrazado de vaquero, Takao disfrazado de policía, Takao disfrazado de cualquier-tipo-de-profesión en su versión adatada para el sexo-gay-desenfrenado.

Ambos han desarrollado una extraña obsesión por coleccionar todos y cada uno de los disfraces que han utilizado, pero el que guarda un especial valor sentimental para ambos es sin lugar a dudad el disfraz de vaquero. Ese es _lejos_ el atuendo más obsceno de su extensa colección -sólo cuenta con un gorro, unas botas, un pendiente y un cinturón demasiado grande para cualquiera- y les proporcionó una sesión, con franqueza, inolvidable. Una que incluyó al Comisario Kinomiya montando a Kai, su semental pura sangre, de la forma más salvaje imaginable. Y en repetidas ocasiones.

Kai esta seguro que Takao nunca ha gritado tanto en su vida y Takao apostaría su sagrado disfraz de vaquero a que en ninguna otra ocasión ha demorado tantos días en sentarse derecho de nuevo.

La relación que mantienen esos dos siempre ha sido compleja. Que concuerden en algo es complicado, pero cuando logran hacerlo sálvese quien pueda. En el sexo, por ejemplo, concuerdan en bastantes cosas. Ambos están totalmente de acuerdo, por ilustrarles con algo, en que sus mejores sesiones sexuales son post-discusión por ataque de celos. Y como los dos son bastante celosos, esas discusiones se dan bastante seguido.

De alguna forma, siempre el que esta celoso termina tomando el control de la situación y penetra al otro como si quisiera dejar en claro que él es el único con el derecho de tocarlo. En aquellas ocasiones el sexo es más demandante, más abrumador y más posesivo que de costumbre. Uno quiere marcar propiedad y al otro le encanta ser marcado.

La forma exacta en que se enamoraron era un verdadero misterio, pero ya nadie se pregunta el _cómo_ o el _cuándo_. Llevan 12 años como pareja oficial y 9 viviendo juntos. Han tenido sexo en todas las posiciones posibles y de todas las formas existentes. Aman el sexo salvaje y violento tanto como el lento y cariñoso. Aman despertar con un beso o el calor del cuerpo del otro junto al suyo. Aman ver televisión juntos, competir hasta en lo más mínimo, discutir por todo y -principalmente- tener el placer de reconciliarse.

_Sobretodo_, tener el _placer_ de reconciliarse.

.

.

.

**FIN-.**


End file.
